Sugar
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: From the Begining, One shall always know, A humans true desire, Minus one who wouldn't know, No blooming romance, no new pet at the store, no more suger coated words told anymore,


Disclaimer: I do not own Petshop of Horrors, but the poem titled Suger is  
mine!  
Time Frame: That VERY first scene where Leon finally walks into the  
Petshop when that little girl has that bird.  
Title: Suger  
Summary: Not a blooming romance, not a new pet in the store. Just the  
day at the petshop. With the Count, and more.  
Warnings: None really... Um... a bit complicated?  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: The poem Suger is a poem I wrote about the Count... its... meh...  
got some hidden meaning to me behind it, though I don't know if it would  
make any sense. Heh dout it.  
----====----  
  
Not a blooming Romance  
Not a New Pet in the store  
Oh, no, it couldn't be that  
Repeat Repeat  
Suger, Suger coating  
What could be new?  
Maybe something old  
Or... something no one knew?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------  
The day starts off, normal enough. Door jingles twice, signifing the  
opening of the day. No one here yet. But no need to worry. Its ok.  
Early morning, the animals stirr. Awaken by the bright new day, unsure  
whats on their way.  
The pleasant smile on the Counts face, ah yes. It shall be ok.  
The day begins, filled of feeding and cleaning. Laughing and playing.  
Rants and scowldings. Day ticks by, my my how time can fly.  
The door raddles once, no twice, a customer a customer!  
Greetings oh greetings, my dearest human. What wish do you want forfilled.  
What desires do you want to kindle? How can we be of service to you, help  
you realize that you'll probably never get it right anyways.  
A human's desire. All laugh in spite. How pitiful. How petty. How  
uncontrollably beautiful.  
The customer, sweet sweet customer, he wishes for a happiness. A happiness  
like suger.  
Coxing his words, with the suger so sweet. He wants. He wants. How can  
he get free?  
Something unusual, he says, but it must be very plain.  
A certain breed of dog, replies the Count, may fit to your fancy.  
Oh no, no, no, no. This poor customer can't see it. His desires, he feels  
they run deep. Such a creature needs to be elegant. As if a cainine  
isn't.... thus then, a bird, a bird!  
But the human, still unsure.  
Annoyance greets the Count.  
Poor human, unable to find wahts there before him. The idiotic human takes  
the leave of the store. Cravings unmet, and his patience sore.  
The Count moves, solmly threw the shop, cursing the foolishness of said  
race. How can one recieve their desire, when they fan't seem to see it  
face to face!  
Midday approches. As does midday tea-time stolls on by. The Count sits,  
just to enjoy the time with his cherry pie. Suger so sweet. So pure. It  
brings mock tears, to said Count's eyes.  
Again the door-bell's raddle. Not once but twice. Another human threw the  
door. Another one to see if they find their dream forfilled.  
A little, little girl. Charming and sweet. Sweet like suger. Oh she does  
deserve a treat!  
Cookie in hand, pets to pet in the other. She seems almost content.  
Almost, almost isn't there.  
The Count asks, for what do you wish, and for what purpose would the wish  
hold to?  
The story the child tells, such a sad tale indeed. Her daddy ran away with  
another woman. And her mother is brought to tears.  
Such a poor child. Such a sweet child. Sugery sweet. She wants a  
compainion. To keep her mother well.  
The Count just smiles, oh suger coated and all.  
She walks from the shop, holding to her a cage. Inside said cage, a cute  
little bird. Such a perfect match, for her and the bird.  
Suger so sweet. Happiness raidates. Feeligns of pride and restored hope.  
What a parade!  
A wave farwell, ta-ta, goodbye!  
Back to the shop, the Count does slip in. He wonders, then and only then.  
  
By which means, is he suppose to tell. What might mean good-bye might mean  
a greeting of sorts.  
Down the stairs, a non-customer type wanders. Bringing a negitive face,  
and non-needed desire.  
May be a lust of nothing. Such as cravings for sweet.  
Like Suger Suger Suger....  
Nothing but a tasteless treat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
From the Begining  
One shall always know  
Human's true desire  
Minus one who wouldn't know  
No blooming Romance  
No new pet to the store  
On no, not a repeat  
No suger coated words told anymore  
----====----  
  
Owari...  
  
My first Petshop of Horrors fanfics. Be gentel. 


End file.
